


The End

by Frost_FallXVII



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_FallXVII/pseuds/Frost_FallXVII
Summary: This story was originally written as Bechloe and posted on my Fanfiction.net and Wattpad account titled 'Desolation', but I am having writers block with my other story so I converted it to Staubrey. I fluffed it up a bit and rewrote some of it to make it better. Hope y'all enjoy!
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written as Bechloe and posted on my Fanfiction.net and Wattpad account titled 'Desolation', but I am having writers block with my other story so I converted it to Staubrey. I fluffed it up a bit and rewrote some of it to make it better. Hope y'all enjoy!

As Aubrey pulls up to her apartment, she dreads going into the empty place. She knows she has to get over it and move on, but it's a struggle.

As she walks up to the door, she puts her keys and opens the door. She has an urge to yell out to Stacie that she's home but all she’ll get is dead silence.

Aubrey sets her stuff down on a chair in her living then pulling out her cell phone to order take out. She was never really a good cook and she didn't really learn because it was Stacie who normally made the meals.

They tell her that the food she be there 20 minutes, so she goes and sit in the living room to wait for it.

She considers calling one of the Bella's because she knows that tonight is going to be harder than usual.

She hates feeling alone though and the only person she really wants here with her is Stacie.

But that’s no longer possible.

She would give anything to bring the brunette back to her for just one more day, or at least just for a moment so she can show her how sorry she is, that she was just scared.

* * *

_"What are you saying Aubrey?" Stacie asked as tears began to fall._

_"I just... we aren't the same anymore Stacie." Aubrey said carefully trying to figure out the right words to say. "There is a strain between us, as if we don't love each other like we used to-_

_“We?” Stacie said looking very upset and offended. “I love you even more than I did the day we met. My feelings have done nothing but grow for you Aubrey! Is this your way of you trying to tell me you don’t love me anymore?”_

_“No! That’s not what I am saying- “_

_“It sounds like it.” Stacie said crossing her arms._

_“I just think...” Aubrey paused to make sure she was saying the right words. “I think we need some time apart."_

_"Time apart?" Stacie said hurt and frustrated as she angrily wiped the tears of her face. She quickly put on a pair of shoes and grabbed her keys. "Well if you think we needs sometime apart, I'll be staying at Beca's for a few days."_

_This conversation had not gone the way Aubrey had wanted it to. All she wanted to say was that with their busy jobs she felt as if they were falling apart. They barely saw each other despite living under the same roof._

_She panicked when the conversation turned south and told Stacie she needed some time apart as in a few hours to cool down, not days._

_She needed them to fix this, Stacie was the love of her life and she couldn’t live without her._

_Just as the Stacie was at the door she turned around and quietly said. "When you started to feel this way Aubrey you should have told me."_

_Aubrey wanted to stop her. She wanted to run out after her and say that she doesn’t need a break and that they can fix this. That they just need to cool down from this emotional conversation._

_Instead she let her go._

_After three hours of sitting on the couch replaying that conversation over in her head, the phone rang. She picked it up hoping it would be Stacie._

_When she answered the person on the line asked if she was Aubrey Posen. She responded and the women told her the news that Stacie was in car accident and was in critical condition. She told her to hurry down to the hospital as there might not be much time left._

_She called Beca and Chloe on the way._

_By the time they made it to the hospital the doctor came out and told them that Stacie had passed._

_She hadn’t even made it off the table._

* * *

As the food arrives, she sets the table for two, even though Aubrey knows she is eating alone.

Today would have been there sixth anniversary. She tried to drown herself in work today to get her mind off the idea of spending the day alone.

When Aubrey finished her meal, she went upstairs and put on a pair of Stacie's old sweats that she had and laid down on her side of the bed, grabbing onto to her pillow.

Even though it's been a while her scent still lingered on it, at least very faintly.

She remembered, right after Stacie's death, how close her and Beca had become. The one thing they both shared was how much they loved and cared for Stacie.

Chloe wouldn't let Aubrey stay at her own place and be alone right after, not knowing what Aubrey would do. That's when her and the tiny brunette got to know each other better and actually became decent friends.

Aubrey just felt worse about that because it had been something the redhead had been trying to do with them for almost 8 years, and apparently it took her death to do it.

Aubrey laid there a bit more just crying, feeling more and more emptiness knowing she isn't going to ever see Stacie again.

She couldn't live with herself anymore knowing she was the one to make Stacie go out the door. That she caused them fight between them.

A few hours later she decides what she was going to do. She grabbed the few items she needed and got into her car and dialed Chloe’s number.

On the third ring Chloe picked up, her voice sounded groggy and full of sleep. "Aubrey what’s up? You okay?"

"I'm sorry. "Aubrey said with tears evidently running down her face. "I just... I called to say goodbye.”

"What? Bree what are you talking about?"

Aubrey let out a small sob. “I’m so sorry.” She heard Chloe say her name again but hung up the phone.

Chloe tried calling her back but when she didn’t receive an answer, she woke Beca up. "Hey Beca!" She said shaking her a little. "Becs you need to wake up."

"Mmm" Beca mumbled, but immediately woke up seeing the look on the redhead's face. "Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Somethings wrong with Aubrey. She just called crying say how sorry she was and then she said a goodbye-“

Beca then interrupted her once she put the pieces together. “We need to go now, grab your car keys.”

“What’s going on?” Chloe said panicking but doing what he said.

Beca quickly got out of bed putting a pair of shoes on. “I think she might be going to kill herself."

“Oh my god!”

They quickly hurried out of the house and into the car.

“Are we going to Aubrey’s house?” Chloe asked.

“No.” Beca replied. “We are going to the cemetery.”

As Aubrey got out of her car she walked over, through the graveyard, following the familiar path to Stacie’s grave. As she arrived the she sat down beside the tombstone setting a picture of the two of them that she had of her on top of the grave.

She ran her hand over Stacie’s name, tracing each of the letters. It had been a while since she had last been here. The flowers beside the grave were dying, in need of being replaced.

Normally she would come here every day after work and tell her how her day was, but these past few days had been harder than normal.

"Hey Stace." Aubrey began, sniffling a little. "As you probably know it's our sixth anniversary today. It’s the second anniversary that I’ve had to celebrate by myself.”

She took a deep breath before continuing, “I have so many regrets in our relationship. Not marrying you, not giving you the dream proposal you always talked about, the dinner’s I missed working late at the lodge, and that last night together. I just want you back so I can fix all those things.”

“It’s been a year and a half, and I still can’t let you go. I love you too much. You were it for me and living in a world where you aren’t… I can’t do it anymore. It’s hard to sleep alone at night, or to come home to an empty house, or to do work. Everything is so much lonelier since you're gone."

She took a pause trying to recollect her thoughts. "I know that this is all my fault, if I had just talked to you when I felt things changing it would have been different. If I had been better at communicating my feelings, you’d be here. Had I known at the time that would have been my last time seeing you, it would have gone so much differently. But knowing that you died mad at me just kills me."

Aubrey sat up now, reaching into the pocket of Stacie's hoodie pulling out a small handgun that her father had given her on her 21st birthday. She turned off the safety and looked at the picture of the two of them sitting on top of Stacie’s tombstone.

They were smiling and happy, all she wanted was to be with her again.

As she leaned up against the cold tombstone she whispered "I love you" to Stacie before closing her eyes and lifting the gun up towards her temple.

Just as Beca and Chloe arrived at the cemetery a loud shot rang through the air.

They got out of their car and ran towards Stacie’s grave. Chloe broke down in Beca’s arm at the sight of her best friends’ lifeless body lying beside her beloved’s grave. She cried into Beca’s arms begging for her to come back but there was nothing she could do.

The sirens in the distance were getting closer but they were all too late.


End file.
